Evil Gamer
The Evil Gamer is the evil twin brother of the Irate Gamer. Evil is jealous of his brothers' success as an Internet Parody Material and thinks that his reviews suck. Because of this, he wants to murder IG and take over his show (both Retro and Neo) as The Evil Gamer Show and Evil Gamer Neo. He serves as the main antagonist of the series up until the fourth season, after which he becomes the secondary antagonist, serving under the Shadow Overlord. Background Evil Gamer looks similar to his brother, but in later videos, you can tell he's not the Irate Gamer because he wears a hat and a wig (similar to the "90s Bores" from the Back to the Past video). Evil Gamer lives in the very creatively named 'Castle of Evil' (which later also holds Shadow Overlord). It is unknown if IG knows the location of the castle or it's existence. The castle has a lab which he used to create R.E.D. and the other HAL bots. Evil Gamer first appeared in the Mario 2 review. But Irate Gamer killed him using satanic powers because Evil Gamer wanted the show to have quality content and also because Irate Gamer was really hungry. Evil gamer was next seen in hell with Satan in a later review (ZAMN) but Evil Gamer was told that he didn't belong in hell and was let go. Since his revival, he has hired a Predator which deemed Irate Gamer as unworthy of the hunt. He attempted to take credit for R.O.B. trying to kill Irate Gamer but this failed because in-universe everyone wants him dead except for a very small group of individuals. He also attempted to convince Satan to kill Irate Gamer so he would finally use his reserved estate in hell but Satan figured he could wait until Irate Gamer died of karmic or natural causes. Recently, he has begun working for the Shadow Overlord in his quest to kill and replace IG, thus becoming an internet parody material like his brother. The two villains plan to kill IG, free the overlord from his mirrored prison, and take over the world. First, the Evil Gamer hired a bunch of people to create parody videos of the Irate Gamer Show , however, this did nothing to stop the Irate Gamer from continuing to harass others on the internet. The Evil Gamer than stole his brother's Oddyssy and downloaded H.A.L's AI into a bunch of robotic bodies, which were unfortunately lost to lasers fired by R.O.B who had somehow been reprogrammed despite clearly being disintegrated into nothing. After the plan inevitably failed to kill Irate Gamer because Irate Gamer has satanic powers, Evil Gamer created a Giant blue eyed HAL bot to kill Irate Gamer. After the robot was destroyed and the overlord was killed, Evil Gamer and R.E.D decided to go get pizza. Evil Gamer also appears in the Irate the 80's episode '' Looney Tunes Comic Ball Baseball Cards'' as one of the few people dancing with Irate Gamer and Lionel Richie on the ceiling. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains